The Assassin and The Yellow Princess
by Hikari Syarahmia
Summary: Ada murid baru bernama Kagene Rei. Dia pindahan dari kota Yamaha. Rin jatuh cinta padanya ketika murid baru itu memperkenalkan dirinya di depan kelas. Rin dan Rei menjadi teman yang sangat akrab. Namun, ada yang iri dengan kedekatan mereka berdua, hingga membuka suatu kebenaran yang mengungkapkan siapa Kagene Rei sebenarnya. Lalu apa yang terjadi?/Fic request untuk Kurotori Rei.


**Disclaimer: Yamaha Corporation, Crypton Future Media, dll**

**Vocaloid**

**The Assassin and The Yellow Princess**

**Genre: Friendship/Hurt/Comfort**

**Pairing: Teiru x Rin**

**By Hikari Syarahmia\**

**.**

**PRESENT**

**FIC REQUEST FOR KUROTORI REI**

**.**

**.**

**Saya membuatnya sebaik mungkin semoga Kurotori Rei suka ya. ^^**

**.**

**.**

**PLEASE REVIEW AFTER READING THIS STORY!**

**.**

**.**

"Konichiwa, namaku Kagene Rei. Senang berjumpa dengan kalian semuanya di kelas ini," ucap seorang laki-laki berambut perak pendek dan bermata ruby merah seraya membungkukkan setengah badannya kepada seluruh penghuni kelas tersebut.

"Konichiwa juga!" seru seluruh kelas 11-A itu.

Setelah itu, laki-laki yang juga berkacamata ini menegakkan badannya kembali. Ia dipanggil Rei. Ia seorang murid baru yang pindah dari kota Yamaha.

"Baiklah, Kagene-san. Perkenalan sampai di sini saja. nanti saat istirahat tiba, kamu bisa berkenalan dengan teman-teman barumu ini," sahut seorang laki-laki berambut hitam dan memakai kacamata. Namanya Hiyama Kiyoteru, walikelas 11-A ini.

Rei mengangguk cepat.

"Baiklah, Sensei."

Kiyoteru memperhatikan keadaan seluruh kelas tersebut. Lalu ia menunjuk ke sebuah bangku kosong yang berada di samping seorang gadis berambut blonde pendek sebahu dan mengenakan bando putih seperti telinga kelinci.

"Kagene-san, kamu bisa duduk di kursi kosong di samping Kagamine-san."

Rei menatap ke arah yang ditunjuk oleh Kiyoteru itu. Seketika wajahnya merona merah ketika melihat gadis yang berada di samping kursi kosong tersebut. Gadis yang berambut blonde sebahu dan bermata biru seindah langit.

'Gadis yang duduk di samping kursi kosong itu manis sekali,' batin Rei terpaku berdiri di tempat dengan rona merah di kedua pipinya. Ia terpesona melihat gadis berbando warna putih itu.

"Kagene-san?"

Terdengar Kiyoteru memanggilnya. Rei pun tersentak.

"Ha, go-gomen sensei."

"Kamu boleh duduk sekarang."

"Baiklah, sensei."

Sekali lagi Rei membungkukkan badannya. Setelah itu, ia pun berjalan ke arah bangku yang ditunjuk Kiyoteru tadi. Semua murid memperhatikannya dengan wajah yang berbinar-binar. Bahkan ada yang saling berbisik satu sama lainnya.

"Hei, cowok itu manis juga ya."

"Iya, namanya keren lho. Kagene Rei."

"Hampir mirip ya dengan nama depannya si Rin-chan."

"Iya, benar."

"Tapi, rasanya ia bukan orang daerah sini lho."

"Ya, iyalah. Diakan pindahan dari kota Yamaha."

"Heh? Itukan kota yang paling besar dan jauh dari kota kita."

"Iya."

"Hei, udah deh ngobrolnya. Sebaiknya kita perhatikan pelajaran aja sana."

Semuanya asyik berbisik-bisik. Hingga Rei sudah duduk di bangkunya sendiri. Lalu Rei meletakkan tas selempangnya di atas meja.

"Hei... Kagene-san."

Seseorang memanggil Rei dari arah samping. Ternyata gadis berambut blonde dan memakai bando berbentuk seperti telinga kelinci itu.

Rei menoleh dan mendapati si gadis tersenyum manis ke arahnya sambil mengulurkan tangan kanannya.

"Hei, boleh kenalan nggak?" tanya gadis itu.

Rei terpana melihatnya. Kedua pipinya merona merah.

"B-Boleh kok kenalan," jawab Rei membalas uluran tangan kanan gadis manis tersebut dengan gugup."Kenalkan namaku Kagene Rei."

"Aku Kagamine Rin. Kamu boleh memanggilku Rin-chan saja."

Rei mengerutkan keningnya.

"Rin-chan? Ta-tapi, kita baru saja berkenalan lho."

"Ha, nggak apa-apa kok kamu memanggilku Rin-chan supaya kita lebih akrab."

"Oh, begitu ya. Baiklah!"

Rei tersenyum.

"Kalau begitu, aku memanggilmu Rei-kun ya? Boleh nggak?"

Memerahlah muka Rei itu. Mengapa baru saja berkenalan malah memanggilnya dengan suffix 'kun'?

"Bo-boleh kok."

Gadis yang berambut blonde sebahu itu pun tersenyum lebar.

"Baiklah. Makasih ya."

"Ya, sama-sama."

Mereka melepaskan jabatan tangan masing-masing. Rin kembali menatap ke arah depan kelas di mana Kiyoteru mulai membuka pelajaran pertama hari ini.

Rei masih saja menatap Rin. Diam-diam ia tersenyum simpul.

'Dia memang gadis yang manis sekali. Dia malah memanggilku dengan suffix kun. Padahal baru saja berkenalan. Tapi, apa maksudnya ya?' batin Rei penasaran dalam hatinya.'Hm, sebaiknya aku harus fokus belajar sekarang.'

Saat Rei hendak mengambil buku tulisnya di dalam tas yang terletak di atas meja. Rin memanggilnya lagi.

"Hei, Rei-kun!"

Rei menoleh.

"Istirahat nanti, kita makan bento di atap sekolah bersama-sama ya. Kebetulan aku bawa dua bento. Mau nggak?" tanya Rin memasang senyum lebarnya lagi dan membuat rona merah hinggap lagi di kedua pipi Rei.

Rei terpana kembali. Sedetik kemudian, ia menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Mau."

"Bagus."

Rin masih saja tersenyum manis kepada Rei. Rei menatapnya dengan keheranan.

'Rin memang tipe gadis yang cepat akrab dengan orang yang baru dikenal ya,' batin Rei lagi di dalam hatinya.

Tanpa mereka sadari, tak jauh dari mereka berada. Ada seseorang yang menatap sinis Rei yang sedang berbicara akrab dengan Rin. Ia menggenggam pena yang ia pegang di tangan kanannya dengan kuat.

'Dasar, anak baru sok akrab. Beraninya kamu mendekati pacarku Rin-chan. Awas kamu ya, Kagene,' batin seorang laki-laki berambut hijau dan bermata emerald.

Ia cemburu melihat Rin dekat dengan laki-laki yang baru saja masuk ke sekolah yang bernama Vocaloid Senior High School tersebut. Padahal dirinya adalah mantan si Rin.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Seorang laki-laki berambut blonde yang dikuncir satu dan bermata biru sedang celingak-celinguk dengan bingung menyusuri koridor lantai tiga sekolah tersebut. Suasana sangat sepi karena sudah memasuki jam istirahat siang. Sehingga tidak tampak seorang pun yang lewat selain dirinya.

"Aduuh, di mana sih Nee-chan? Aku mencarinya kemana-mana. Tapi nggak ada. Di kelasnya juga nggak ada. Di kantin nggak ada. Perpustakaan juga nggak ada. Bahkan di toilet perempuan..." ujarnya sambil memasang wajah lesunya dan menghelakan napas leganya berkali-kali."Sampai aku dikira mau mengintip di toilet perempuan. Untung saja aku cepat kabur sebelum cewek-cewek yang berada di toilet itu mengejarku."

"Hah, Len-kun, ngapain kamu ke toilet perempuan?" tanya seseorang yang tiba-tiba dari arah belakang.

Laki-laki itu tersentak dan membulatkan matanya secara sempurna. Ia tahu suara siapa itu.

"Mi-Miku-chan?"

Ia pun langsung menoleh ke belakang. Tampak gadis berambut hijau panjang diikat twintail berdiri di dekatnya dengan wajah yang syok.

Laki-laki yang bernama lengkap Kagamine Len itu, ia pun membelalakkan kedua matanya. Ia kaget sekali.

"Mi-Miku-chan, se-sejak kapan kamu di sana?" kata Len tersenyum cengengesan sambil menggaruk-garukkan kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Sejak tadi."

Len pun memucat. Ternyata gadis yang bernama Hatsune Miku itu mendengar keluh dan kesahnya yang tidak jelas itu.

'Gawat, pasti Miku-chan mengira aku adalah cowok yang mata keranjang. Dia pasti marah nih,' batin Len panik di dalam hatinya.

Tapi, dilihatnya, Miku malah tertawa lebar.

'Heh? Dia malah tertawa,' batin Len sweatdrop.

"Hehehe, Len-kun. Kamu itu lucu ya!"

"Heh? Lucu?"

Len mengangkat salah satu alisnya. Miku semakin tertawa melihat wajah Len yang sangat 'shota'.

"Kenapa kamu malah tertawa, hah?"

"Hehehe, tidak ada."

"Terus?"

"Kamu mau mencari Rin-chan?"

Miku mengalihkan perhatian.

"Iya."

"Tadi, aku berpapasan dengannya. Rin-chan pergi ke atap sekolah dengan cowok yang baru masuk ke kelasnya."

"Co-cowok? Ba-baru masuk ke kelasnya Nee-chan?"

Miku mengangguk cepat.

"Hm, aku tahu dari Mikuo-Nii. Kalau nggak salah namanya Kagene Rei. Anak pindahan dari kota Yamaha."

"Oh."

Len membulatkan mulutnya. Miku mengangguk-angguk. Seketika Len pun teringat sesuatu. Ia pun tersentak.

"Oh iya, bento punyaku sama Rin-nee nih. Aku mau minta bento-ku sama Rin-nee. Aku lapar banget. Aku tinggal sebentar ya Miku-chan."

Len buru-buru melangkahkan kakinya. Ia membalikkan badannya. Namun dicegat oleh Miku.

"TU-TUNGGU, LEN-KUN!"

Len menoleh ke arah Miku kembali. Miku berjalan pelan dan mendekati Len sambil menyerahkan sebuah kotak bekal yang sedari tadi ia pegang.

"Nggak perlu repot-repot ke sana, ini bekal untukmu," kata Miku tersenyum lebar disertai kemerahan di kedua pipinya.

Len terpana melihat kotak bekal yang disodorkan Miku itu. Lalu ia tertawa lebar. Kemudian mengambil kotak bekal tersebut.

"Makasih, Miku-chan. Kamu memang pacarku yang perhatian," jawab Len tertawa lebar juga.

Semakin memerahlah wajah Miku.

"Hehehe, iya. Sama-sama."

Miku bahagia sekali bisa membuat Len senang dengan apa yang ia lakukan. Seorang laki-laki yang ia jadikan sebagai kekasihnya sejak enam bulan lalu. Sungguh bahagia bisa bersama Len yang dikenal 'Yellow Prince" karena Len sangat populer di mata para gadis di sekolah itu. Sebab Len juga termasuk anak dari keluarga yang terkaya di kota kecil yang bernama Vocaloid Farm ini – daerah pertanian yang di mana sebagian penduduknya berprofesi sebagai petani dan peternak. Banyak gadis yang berebut ingin menjadi pacarnya. Namun, akhirnya Len memilih Miku yang seorang anak dari keluarga sederhana yang memiliki usaha perkebunan daun bawang itu.

Len menyatakan cintanya kepada Miku saat di kawasan perbukitan kecil yang dipenuhi hamparan tanaman teh. Di mana daerah itu adalah usaha pertanian keluarga Kagamine, yaitu milik keluarga Len. Sungguh mengesankan jika mengingatnya.

Len berteriak kencang sambil meneriakkan 'aku sayang kamu, Miku-chan' ke arah hamparan kebun teh yang terbentang luas di perbukitan kecil itu. Miku yang mendengarnya pun ingin pingsan karena Len menembaknya dengan cara unik seperti itu.

Miku tersenyum mengingat semua itu. Hingga lamunannya pun buyar ketika tangan kanannya digenggam oleh Len.

"Ayo, kita makan bento ini sama-sama di kelasku, Miku-chan," pinta Len sambil tertawa lebar.

Miku terpana dengan kemerahan di kedua pipinya.

"I-iya."

Maka, Len menarik tangan Miku untuk pergi dari koridor tersebut. Di mana kelasnya berada di samping kelasnya Rin yaitu kelas 11-B. Lalu Miku berada di kelas 10-A. Mereka berbeda kelas antara satu sama lainnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Rin dan Rei. Selama enam bulan ini, mereka berdua semakin lama semakin akrab. Mereka berdua pun menjadi perbincangan hangat di sekolah tersebut. Betapa tidak, si Rei yang tidak diketahui bagaimana asal usulnya ini. Entah siapa keluarganya dan alamat rumahnya pun tidak ada seorang pun yang tahu. Membuat semua orang penasaran kepadanya. Bahkan ada yang yang menduga Rei adalah seorang assassin yang kabur dan bersembunyi di kota kecil yang sepi ini agar tidak diketahui oleh aparat keamanan.

Pagi itu, banyak kerumunan yang menyerubungi mading sekolah yang menyebarkan berita tersebut bahwa Rei adalah seorang assasin.

"HEI, SIAPA YANG MENYEBARKAN GOSIP SEPERTI ITU PAGI-PAGI BEGINI?!" sembur Rin yang mendadak datang ke arah kerumunan yang sedang membaca berita hangat di mading tersebut. Sehingga orang-orang kaget akan kedatangannya.

"A-anu, Rin-chan," seru seorang gadis berambut hijau yang bernama Megpoid Gumi. Ia datang dari arah dalam kerumunan itu.

Rin menghentikan langkahnya ketika teman satu kelasnya itu, si Gumi berlari-lari kecil ke arahnya dengan wajah yang pucat pasi.

"Gumi-chan, jadi siapa yang menyebarkan berita itu?" tanya Rin memasang wajah kesalnya.

"I-itu ulah Mikuo. Dia yang menyebarkan berita itu," jawab Gumi langsung.

Rin kaget sekali. Seketika ia mengepalkan kedua tangannya dengan wajah yang merah padam.

"Apa? Mikuo lagi? Dasar cowok menyebalkan, dia masih saja berbuat ulah. Padahal sudah kuingatkan. Mentang-mentang ia ketua klub mading sekolah ini. Seenak jidatnya menyebarkan berita tidak jelas itu," kata Rin berbalik badan dan berlari cepat ke arah tangga."AKAN AKU TEMUI COWOK SIALAN ITU!"

Rin yang merupakan ketua OSIS sekolah tersebut kemudian langsung menaiki tangga yang menuju lantai tiga di mana kelasnya berada. Gumi terperanjat melihat Rin yang menjadi emosi. Ia pun mengejar Rin.

"RIN-CHAN, TUNGGUUUU AKUUUU!"

.

.

.

BRAK!

Pintu kelas 11-A dibanting keras oleh Rin. Ia benar-benar emosi dan ingin menemui Mikuo yang sudah berada di dalamnya.

Terlihat Mikuo duduk dibangkunya sambil membaca sebuah buku. Ia menyadari kedatangan Rin tepat ke arahnya. Sejenak ia menutup buku pelajaran fisika itu. Ia pun tersenyum lebar untuk Rin.

"Selamat pagi, Rin-chan sayang."

BRAK!

Meja digebrak kuat oleh Rin ketika sudah di dekat Mikuo. Mikuo membulatkan kedua matanya. Ia kaget sekali.

"APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN HAH? MENYEBARKAN BERITA YANG TIDAK JELAS BEGITU KALAU REI ADALAH ASSASSIN?" bentak Rin menggelegar dengan wajah yang merah padam."MEMANGNYA KAU DAPAT BERITA DARIMANA HAH? JANGAN MEMFITNAH REI BEGITU DONG. DASAR COWOK MUNAFIK!"

Mikuo terdiam sebentar mendengar bentakan Rin itu. Lalu ia tersenyum simpul.

"Itu memang benar, Rei adalah seorang assassin."

Rin semakin emosi. Ia menggeretakkan gigi-giginya. Ia pun melayangkan tangan kanannya untuk menampar pipi Mikuo.

GREP!

Tangan Rin ditangkap oleh seseorang. Rin kaget dan menoleh ke arah seseorang yang menangkap tangannya.

Tampaklah seorang laki-laki yang berdiri di depan Rin sekarang. Dia berambut hitam dan bermata kuning seperti lemon. Dia tidak mengenakan pakaian seragam Vocaloid Senior High School. Dia berpakaian jaket hitam yang dibiarkan terbuka sehingga terlihat baju kaos putih di dalamnya. Bawahannya adalah celana jeans panjang hitam dan lengkapi sepasang sepatu kets hitam yang membungkus kedua kakinya.

Laki-laki itu bukan murid di sekolah ini. Siapakah dia?

"Jangan lakukan itu, Kagamine Rin."

Rin terpana melihat laki-laki ini. Laki-laki itu menatap Rin datar.

"Dialah yang bernama asli Kagene Rei, Rin-chan," terdengar Mikuo menyahut. Rin menoleh ke arah Mikuo.

"A-apa? Apa maksudmu?" tanya Rin mengerutkan keningnya lalu melirik laki-laki berambut hitam itu."Di-dia yang bernama Kagene Rei?"

"Ya, itu benar. Akulah yang bernama Kagene Rei," kata laki-laki berambut hitam itu dengan santai.

Rin membulatkan kedua matanya. Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi?

"A-apa maksud ini semua, Mikuo?" kembali Rin menatap Mikuo.

Mikuo menatap Rin sebentar. Ia pun melipat tangannya di dada.

"Seperti yang kubilang padamu sebelumnya, Kagene Rei yang selama ini kamu kenal itu adalah seorang assassin. Nama aslinya Sukone Teiru, anak dari keluarga Sukone yang dikenal sebagai pembunuh bayaran dan sangat ditakuti oleh orang-orang di dunia."

Rin membulatkan kedua matanya kembali. Dia tidak percaya bahwa Rei yang ia kenal selama ini adalah Sukone Teiru seorang anak dari pembunuh bayaran yang kabur dari kediaman keluarganya di kota Yamaha.

'Ti-tidak mungkin. Rei adalah Sukone Teiru yang kulihat pada saat menonton berita tadi malam itu,' batin Rin kacau di dalam hatinya.

Rin sangat syok mendengarnya. Terlebih ditambah cerita dari laki-laki berambut hitam yang mengaku sebagai Kagene Rei yang asli.

"Asal kamu tahu, aku adalah teman satu kelompoknya Teiru. Aku ditugaskan oleh Tousan-nya untuk membawanya pulang. Kamu mengerti, Kagamine Rin?" sahut Rei itu.

Rin masih membatu di tempat ia berada. Ia benar-benar syok sekali.

Saat yang bersamaan, muncullah orang yang diperbincangkan. Dia adalah Rei alias Sukone Teiru.

Ketiga makhluk yang berada di dalam kelas tersebut menyadari kedatangan laki-laki berambut perak dan bermata merah itu. Teiru kaget sekali ketika menatap laki-laki yang berdiri di samping Rin.

"Ka-Kagene Rei?"

Rei menatap Teiru dengan datar. Mikuo menatap Teiru dengan pandangan sinis. Sedangkan Rin menatap Teiru dengan tajam.

Lalu Rin berjalan cepat ke arah Rei alias Teiru. Teiru terlihat gugup ketika melihat tampang Rin yang begitu lain hari ini.

"Se-selamat pagi, Rin-chan...," kata Teiru berusaha menampilkan senyum ramahnya untuk memulihkan suasana ini.

Namun, tiba-tiba...

PLAK!

Pipi kanan Teiru ditampar kuat oleh Rin. Teiru menjadi syok karena Rin menamparnya. Ia memegang pipi kanannya yang sakit.

"R-Rin-chan?"

"Ternyata berita itu memang benar. Kamu bukan Kagene Rei. Tapi, kamu adalah Sukone Teiru. Seorang pembunuh bayaran yang kabur dan bersembunyi di sini. Kamu membohongi aku. Kamu membohongi semua orang di sini. Kamu itu pembohong. Kamu itu penjahat," sahut Rin mendorong-dorong badan Teiru dengan brutal."SANA PERGI! AKU NGGAK MAU BERTEMAN LAGI DENGANMU. KAMU MENYEBALKAN. AKU MEMBENCIMU!"

Teiru syok mendengarnya.

'A-apa Rin sudah tahu semuanya?' batin Teiru di dalam hatinya.

BRUK!

Rin mendorong Teiru sehingga Teiru pun jatuh terduduk menghempas lantai. Rin meneteskan air matanya. Lalu ia pun segera berlari cepat keluar dari kelas itu. Teiru ingin mengejar Rin. Ia berusaha bangkit berdiri. Tapi, niatnya dibatalkan oleh Rei yang asli.

"Jangan kejar dia, Teiru-sama," ucap Rei dengan datar. Ia berjongkok di samping Teiru.

Teiru menatap Rei dengan tajam. Rei membalas tatapan Teiru dengan datar.

"Mengapa kau bisa tahu aku di sini?" tanya Teiru dengan nada yang agak keras.

"Aku tahu dari cowok berambut hijau itu," jawab Rei menunjuk ke arah Mikuo.

Teiru melirik ke arah Mikuo. Mikuo tersenyum sinis penuh kemenangan. Teiru menggeram kesal.

"Sialan, cowok hijau itu."

"Kenapa?"

"Dia itu menyebalkan. Dia itu memang suka mencari masalah untuk membuat aku buruk di mata Rin-chan. Dia itukan mantan pacarnya Rin-chan."

"Oh."

Rei mengangguk-angguk. Teiru menjadi sewot melihat Rei yang terkesan polos begitu.

"Tapi, yang lebih penting daripada itu. Aku harus membawamu pulang ke kota Yamaha. Kaa-san-mu sakit keras. Dia terkena serangan jantung."

Teiru membulatkan matanya ketika mendengar kabar itu dari Rei.

"A-APA? KAA-SAN TERKENA SERANGAN JANTUNG?!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

Teiru menatap gedung sekolah Vocaloid Senior High School tersebut dengan lirih. Ia berdiri di dekat mobil Mercedes Bens berwarna hitam yang terparkir di dekat pagar sekolah. Dia akan pergi bersama Rei untuk kembali pulang ke kota Yamaha.

"Selamat tinggal semuanya. Selamat tinggal teman-teman," kata Teiru dengan pandangan sayu kepada teman-teman yang masih peduli padanya meskipun sudah tahu bahwa dirinya adalah seorang assassin dan anak dari keluarga Sukone yang terkenal sebagai pembunuh bayaran."Terima kasih atas kebaikan kalian selama ini. Kalian telah mengajarkan aku berbagai hal. Kalian telah menjadikan aku menjadi orang yang lebih baik. Kalian sudah membuatku berpikir lebih positif bahwa aku akan benar-benar ingin berhenti menjadi pembunuh. Ya, aku memang ingin berhenti menjadi pembunuh. Itu semua demi Rin-chan."

Teiru menatap lirih semua teman yang berdiri di depannya sekarang. Mereka adalah Len, Miku, Gumi, Kaito, Seeu, Anon dan Kanon.

"Selamat tinggal, Teiru," sahut Len yang mengulurkan tangan kanannya kepada Teiru. Kaito juga melakukan hal yang sama seperti Len.

"Iya, walaupun kita berpisah. Kamu adalah sahabat terbaik bagi kami semuanya di sini," tukas Kaito tersenyum simpul.

Teiru terpana melihat semua ini. Ia pun membalas uluran tangan Len dan Kaito. Mereka bertiga menggenggam tangan masing-masing. Para gadis terharu melihatnya.

"Hiks, menyedihkan sekali," seru Gumi yang sudah menangis duluan."Aku tak sanggup melihatnya."

"Jangan nangis, Gumi-chan," ujar Miku memeluk pundak Gumi. Begitu juga si kembar, Anon dan Kanon serta Seeu. Semuanya menangis terharu menyaksikan perpisahan ini.

"Sayang Rin-chan tidak ada di sini," kata Seeu.

"Memangnya Rin-chan kemana?" tanya Anon.

"Nggak tahu. Tadi aku ajak dia untuk menemui Teiru. Dia nggak mau," jawab Gumi.

"Mungkin anak itu masih kesal karena dibohongin sama Teiru," tambah Kanon.

"Sudah. Sudah. Kalian malah menggosip nggak jelas begitu. Sekarang menyedihkan, tahu. Huwaaa," seru Miku yang tiba-tiba menangis histeris membuat semuanya sweatdrop melihatnya. Sebab tangisan Miku yang paling keras dibandingkan teman-temannya.

"Dasar Miku-chan," gumam Len speechless melihat Miku bersama teman-temannya dari kejauhan. Ia merasa aneh jika Miku sang kekasih tersayangnya menangis histeris begitu.

"Oh, baiklah, semuanya. Kami akan pergi sekarang," terdengar suara Rei dari dalam mobil Mercedes Bens tersebut.

Semuanya pun menoleh ke arah mobil. Tampak Rei keluar dari dalam mobil dan berdiri di kanan mobil sedangkan Teiru berdiri di kiri mobil. Teiru berdiri bersama Len dan Kaito.

"Kita pergi sekarang, Rei?" tanya Teiru.

"Nggak, tahun depan," jawab Rei sambil melirik Teiru dengan datar."Ya, sekaranglah. Jadi, kapan lagi?"

Membuat Teiru sewot melihatnya. Len dan Kaito tertawa kecil melihat tingkah mereka berdua.

"Ok, semuanya, aku pergi dulu. Sampai jumpa," kata Teiru yang mulai membuka pintu mobil. Seketika wajahnya pun menggelap ketika masuk ke dalam mobil.

"YA, SAMPAI JUMPA, TEIRU!" ucap semuanya dengan keras sambil melambai-lambaikan tangan kanannya untuk Teiru yang terakhir kalinya.

Rei juga sudah masuk ke dalam mobil. Dia yang bertindak sebagai supir yang menyetir mobil Mercedes Bens tersebut.

BRUUUM!

Mobil itu dihidupkan oleh Rei. Seketika mobil itu mulai berjalan dengan kencang meninggalkan sekolah tersebut. Meninggalkan semua teman yang telah bersedih karena kehilangan dirinya.

Tanpa disadari Teiru, Rin yang sedari tadi mengintip di balik pohon yang berada di dekat pagar sekolah di mana mobil Teiru terparkir. Ketika mobil Mercedes Bens itu lewat, Rin segera mengejar mobil itu yang membawa Teiru tersebut.

"TEIRUUUUUU!" seru Rin mengejar mobil itu bersusah payah."TUNGGU AKU, AKU INGIN BERTEMU DENGAN KAMU SEBENTAAAAAAAAR!"

Namun, terlambat. Mobil itu semakin menjauh darinya meskipun Rin berlari secepat apapun untuk mengejarnya. Rin terlambat untuk menemui Teiru untuk terakhir kalinya.

BRUUK!

Kaki Rin tersandung batu di jalan aspal tersebut. Ia pun terjatuh dalam keadaan menelungkup. Air mata pun sudah mengalir deras dari pelupuk kedua mata Rin.

"Teiru-kun, maafkan aku. Aku sudah bersalah karena telah bersikap kasar padamu saat itu. Aku benar-benar menyesal. Lalu aku ingin menyatakan perasaanku padamu bahwa aku suka padamu," kata Rin yang berusaha bangkit berdiri tapi lututnya berdarah sehingga ia susah untuk berdiri.

Rin terduduk di atas aspal yang berpasir. Ia menangis penuh penyesalan. Ia terlambat untuk menemui Teiru.

"Teiru-kun, aku benar-benar menyukaimu," bisik Rin yang terus menangis.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Dua bulan setelah itu, Rin bertemu dengan Teiru kembali. Saat dia berada di kebun teh di dekat bukit kecil, tepatnya usaha perkebunan milik keluarganya.

Rin yang sedang berdiri di dekat tanaman teh sambil menatap langit sore yang berwarna kemerahan. Ia dikejutkan dengan kedatangan seseorang yang tak lain adalah Teiru.

"Rin-chan."

Rin menoleh. Tampak Teiru berdiri di sampingnya. Rin terpana sebentar karena melihat senyuman Teiru yang sangat memikat.

Tiba-tiba...

"TEIRU-KUN!"

Tanpa diduga, Rin melompat kecil ke arah Teiru. Teiru kaget.

"WUUAAAAAH!"

Teiru kehilangan keseimbangan ketika Rin melompat ke arahnya. Mereka pun jatuh bersamaan.

GEDUBRAAAAK!

Teiru yang jatuh duluan beserta Rin di atasnya. Untung Teiru berhasil menahannya. Rin jatuh sambil memeluk erat leher Teiru. Betapa Rin senang bisa bertemu dengan Teiru kembali.

"Teiru-kun. Akhirnya kamu kembali ke sini lagi. Aku sangat merindukanmu," seru Rin tertawa lebar dan sukses membuat kedua pipi Teiru merona merah.

Teiru tertawa lebar juga. Ia membalas pelukan Rin.

"Iya, aku juga merindukanmu."

Mereka berpelukan sebentar. Lalu mereka melepaskan pelukan itu. Kemudian, mereka masih duduk di atas rerumputan hijau di antara gang kecil tanaman teh yang berderet-deret sebagai pagarnya. Keduanya saling menatap langit sore yang semakin merah. Tampaknya malam akan tiba.

Mereka terdiam. Tidak tahu apa yang harus dikatakan. Lalu Rin melirik ke arah Teiru.

"Kamu tahu darimana kalau aku di sini?"

Teiru menoleh ke arah Rin. Dia tersenyum.

"Aku tahu dari Otouto-mu. Katanya kamu ada di sini."

"Oh."

Rin mengangguk. Lalu ia mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah langit kembali. Teiru masih menatap Rin.

"Kamu masih marah padaku?"

Rin menatap Teiru kembali. Ia menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

"Nggak."

"Syukurlah kalau begitu."

Teiru tersenyum. Lalu diraihnya tangan kiri Rin. Memerahlah wajah Rin.

"Rin-chan."

"I-iya?"

"Ada yang ingin aku katakan padamu."

"A-apa?"

Teiru menatap dalam mata biru Rin. Rin menatap Teiru dengan serius.

"Aku menyukaimu."

Membulatlah kedua mata Rin karena mendengarnya. Ternyata Teiru menyukainya. Sedetik kemudian, seulas senyum terukir di wajah manis Rin.

"Aku juga suka padamu, Teiru-kun."

Rin langsung memeluk pinggang Teiru. Teiru tersenyum lebar sambil membalas pelukan Rin.

"Terima kasih, Rin-chan."

"Iya, sama-sama. Maafkan aku ya."

"Untuk apa?"

"Karena aku bersikap kasar padamu saat tahu bahwa kamu adalah seorang assassin."

"Nggak apa-apa. Justru aku bersyukur sekarang karena aku sudah mulai berhenti menjadi seorang assassin."

"Oh ya? Benar?"

"Iya, orang tuaku tidak memaksakan kehendaknya lagi kepadaku. Aku bebas memilih jalan hidupku. Aku tidak dipaksa lagi menjadi seorang assassin. Aku senang sekali. Aku diperbolehkan tinggal di sini selama yang kumau. Aku ingin tinggal di sini hanya bersamamu, Rin-chan."

Kedua pipi Rin merona merah ketika mendengar ucapan Teiru yang terkesan tulus. Ia tersenyum senang.

"Tapi, apakah kamu nggak malu kalau mempunyai seorang pacar seorang mantan assassin?" lanjut Teiru berwajah sayu.

Rin melepaskan pelukannya. Ia langsung menggenggam tangan Teiru. Ia tersenyum kecil.

"Nggak. Aku nggak malu sama sekali bila pacarku ini mantan seorang assassin. Yang penting kamu sudah berubah seratus persen dan nggak akan kembali ke jalan kelammu itu. Karena kamulah cowok paling terbaik yang pernah kutemui dan kucintai setulus hatiku. Kamulah terbaik di hatiku, Teiru-kun."

Teiru terpana mendengar perkataan Rin dengan semburat merah di kedua pipinya. Ia pun tertawa lebar.

"Rin-chan, kamu memang cewek yang paling baik. Aku sungguh mencintaimu."

Kembali mereka berpelukan. Kali ini Teiru memeluk pundak Rin dengan erat. Begitu pula dengan Rin. Mereka berdua tertawa bahagia di tengah hamparan kebun teh yang terbentang luas di perbukitan kecil itu.

Cinta telah menyatukan seorang assassin dengan seorang putri berambut kuning yang sering disebut sebagai 'Yellow Princess' karena Rin dikenal sebagai gadis populer di mata laki-laki di sekolahnya. Apalagi Rin adalah ketua OSIS sekolah. Sehingga banyak laki-laki yang berlomba-lomba ingin menjadi pacarnya.

Kini Teiru yang merupakan mantan assassin yang telah berhasil mendapatkan hati Yellow Princess itu. Sungguh beruntung sekali. Pasti membuat seseorang menjadi iri jika melihat mereka sudah berpacaran.

Benar, ada yang iri. Dia berjongkok di balik pohon tak jauh dari Teiru dan Rin berada sekarang. Ia sedang mengunyah rumput liar yang ia cabut karena saking kesalnya. Dia adalah Mikuo.

"AAAARGH, KENAPA COWOK ITU MALAH BALIK LAGI KE SINI SIH? JADI HILANG HARAPANKU UNTUK MINTA BALIKAN LAGI SAMA RIN-CHAN. BETAPA SIALNYA AKU HARI INI!"

Ternyata dia adalah Mikuo. Dia sangat dongkol karena Teiru kembali lagi ke sini. Sehingga harapannya untuk balik lagi dengan Rin telah hilang. Membuatnya menangis histeris penuh rasa tak percaya.

"Huhuhu, baiklah, aku mengalah untuk kali ini. Aku akan membiarkan Rin hidup bahagia bersama mantan assassin itu," gumam Mikuo sambil mengusap-usap air matanya yang terus mengalir dengan lengan kanannya."Mungkin aku akan mendapatkan cewek yang lebih baik daripada Rin. Misalnya Seeu. Ya, Seeu. Diakan manis ..."

Mikuo malah tertawa terkekeh sendiri meskipun masih menangis. Ia pun berbalik badan dan meninggalkan tempat itu.

"AKU AKAN MENGEJARMU SEEU. KAMULAH TARGETKU SEKARANG!" seru Mikuo berlari cepat sambil mengepalkan kedua tinjunya ke udara.

Wah, gawat. Seeu harus berhati-hati sekarang karena Mikuo yang licik itu sudah mulai menyukainya.

Begitulah kisahnya. Kisah Teiru seorang mantan assassin dan Rin seorang putri kuning yang mempunyai usaha perkebunan teh di kota kecil yang bernama Vocaloid Farm. Mereka telah bersatu untuk selama-lamanya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TAMAT**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Soundtrack cerita ini adalah Broken Heart by Azu. Saya nggak tahu apakah feel ceritanya udah dapat. Saya membuatnya berdasarkan inspirasi dari lagu tersebut.**

**Apakah ini one shoot atau songfic? Saya nggak tahu pasti karena ceritanya kelebihan dari 4 k begini. Tapi, ceritanya langsung tamat kok.**

**Fic request buat Kurotori Rei. Sesuai permintaanmu, saya membuat pairing Teiru x Rin. Nggak apa-apakan tentang assassin begini, Rei?**

**Saya minta fic request juga sama Rei. Sebagai balasan fic ini, hehehe... *ngarep* ^^**

**Sekian dan terima kasih buat reader yang udah mau membaca cerita ini. Arigato...**

**Jika ada kesempatan, kita akan bertemu lagi di fandom vocaloid dengan cerita yang lebih baru tapi mungkin dengan pairing yang berbeda ya.**

**Sampai jumpa.**

**Please review...**

**Salam Hikari**

**Minggu, 2 November 2014**

**Fic request the end. FIN... ^^ **


End file.
